


Warmth

by mahoni



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoni/pseuds/mahoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping in a fossil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The hulking fossil, jutting out of the stony landscape, was the only structure remotely like a shelter for miles around. Half-buried in the hillside and hollow, the skull made a sort of cave a couple of people could fit in so long as they squashed themselves in like sardines. Rodney and Teyla had managed it and were curled up inside, asleep.

The wind gusted, snapping the tarp stretched between a pair of low, curving rib bones over John and Ronon, spraying them with cold rain. John had huddled himself up against the broad, fossilized rib at his back; Ronon was tucked up against him as close as he could get, legs tangled up with John's, practically in his lap. Depending on which way the wind blew, one of them still occasionally got drenched, but it was the best they could do, and the shared body heat helped.

They were currently playing rock-paper-scissors to pass the time, although Ronon had refused to accept that paper could beat rock. "It's just a game, it doesn't have to make sense" didn't fly, so they'd changed it to P90-big ass hunting knife-Wraith stunner.

"So tell me how this makes more sense than paper beating rock?" John asked as his P90 lost to Ronon's big ass hunting knife yet again.

"Because someone with enough skill can sneak up on you and gut you with the knife before you have a chance to get a shot off."

John eyed him. "Not that you've given this a lot of thought or anything, though, right?"

Ronon shook against him from a chuckle that turned into a jaw-cracking, shivery yawn. He'd been stifling yawns for a while now; the fact that he hadn't been able to swallow that one -- based on past experience John gave him maybe five minutes before he was sound asleep.

He felt a tug on the front edge of his jacket, and then Ronon was fumbling beneath it trying to get his hands under John's shirt. John sucked in a breath as Ronon's icy fingers curled against his stomach.

"I really hate it when you do that," he said.

Ronon just dug in deeper, leaning in and sliding his arms around John's waist. "Feels good, though."

Cold, damp air crept under John's untucked shirt. "Yeah, for you, maybe." He tugged his shirt and jacket down as well as he could over Ronon's arms and sought revenge by working his own cold fingers into Ronon's waistband. Ronon shivered again, but didn't protest.

They had a couple of light sticks set out on either side of them, but they only barely took the edge off the darkness. John stared out into the night, and tried to focus on the sound of the rain pattering on the tarp. That turned quickly weird; the sound seemed to take the shape of their tiny shelter, wrapping them up, boxing them in. It felt a little like being entombed.

_Geez, John, are you_ trying _to freak yourself out?_

"It'd be nice if we could build a fire," he said.

"Nothing to burn."

"I know," he said. "I was just talking to hear myself talk."

Ronon had been drooping inexorably toward John, closing the tiny distance between them; he finally let his head fall forward onto John's shoulder. John was hunched pretty far forward himself; Ronon had to be practically bent in half to be using John's shoulder as a pillow.

"That can't be comfortable," he said.

"It's fine."

Ronon's voice was soft and slurring. John rested his cheek against Ronon's head and said, "Okay. Then why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"I'm fine."

"Uh huh." John paused. "So does that mean the next time we spar you'll let me beat you?"

"Fine."

"And you'll finally admit to Keller you're the one who keeps 'borrowing' her _Pride and Prejudice_ DVDs?"

"Mm."

"And next mission, we swap guns?"

No answer; just Ronon's weight against him growing heavier.

"Rats," he muttered. "So close."

In a couple of hours it would be Teyla's turn to sit watch. Waiting in silence with no conversation to break up the monotony of the rain wasn't going to be fun, but at least with Ronon draped over him he was plenty warm. He reached an arm around Ronon's shoulders to hold him steady, and settled in.

*


End file.
